


Silvertongue

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Chubby Thor, Ex-Stripper/Strip Club Owner Loki, Loki Likes 'Em Big He Likes 'Em Chunky, M/M, Rimming, Stripper Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: Originally written for the Tongue In Cheek Anthology... and forgotten about posting on AO3 until now oops...He’d barely had a chance to catch his breath after walking off the stage before one of the bouncers came up and told him that Mr. Laufeyson wanted to speak with him in his office as soon as possible.





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> Paired like a fine wine with art by the lovely [thors_soft_cheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thors_soft_cheeks/pseuds/thors_soft_cheeks) [(bigger version over here)](https://twitter.com/softthors/status/1141417304238018561)

Thor walked up the dark, narrow staircase that lead to the second floor of the of the club - which was home to a few private party rooms and, more importantly, the owner’s office.

He’d barely had a chance to catch his breath after walking off the stage before one of the bouncers came up and told him that Mr. Laufeyson wanted to speak with him in his office as soon as possible.

He’d thought, for a moment just before that, that he’d done pretty good – for someone so new to the business, at least. That shred of confidence was gone now. 'He usually doesn’t pay that much attention to to new guys, _'_ Steve had said, a strange look on his face. And Mr. Laufeyson had been paying a lot of attention to him since he walked in. Steve had been the one to recommend for him give stripping a try, after watching Thor struggle to find a job after graduating and barely covering his half of the bills.

Thor’s trepidation hadn’t come from any particular bad feelings towards stripping or being a stripper. Hell, a year before he would have been the one asking Steve to put a good word in for him...

The issue was, well, that since he’d graduated and been unable to find decent work he’d hadn’t been able to keep up with sports at all, and with money stressing him out... his physique had suffered. Going from a youth full of gymnastics and football training and having easy access to a nice, big gym at all times to none of those things didn’t do amazing things for a six pack.

Steve had assured him that that wouldn’t be a problem either. 'You get a free gym membership so you’ll be able to get back in shape in no time, plus you’ll get to use those old gymnastics skills on the pole!'

It managed to be enough to convince Thor to give it a try. He’d come in with Steve one morning before the place had opened, mentally preparing himself to be laughed right out despite Steve’s protests telling him otherwise. 'Laufeyson may seem a bit cold, but he’s a pro at this, there’s no way he’s gonna laugh at you.'

And to Steve’s credit, Mr. Laufeyson hadn’t. He hadn’t laughed at all. He’d just studied Thor with an intensity he wasn’t sure how to take. He quietly told Thor to show him what he could do, pointing with a pale, elegant had towards one of the raised platforms with a gleaming pole standing proudly at the center. He did his best to remember the few basic moves Steve had spent a few hours teaching him, all while trying to not let his nerves show so clearly.

'He needs a lot of work,' Mr. Laufeyson had said after Thor his finished his little routine – gaze never wavering away from Thor, 'but I can see the potential.'

It seemed like Mr. Laufeyson hadn’t taken his eyes off him from that point on, taking it upon himself to teach Thor more moves- often demonstrating them himself, which only made Thor more flustered and nervous from being so distracted by the easy way Loki could bend and fold his lithe body in to whatever pose he wanted, and feeling so entirely opposite of that.

Thor had made things worse when he was left to his own devices, making the stupid decision to indulge his curiosity and look him up. Mt Laufeyson- a.k.a. Loki, a.k.a. _Silvertongue_ \- was a famous dancer. He’d never been on Thor’s radar during his “glory days” but if the sheer amount of fan pages and paraphernalia were any indication, he’d been missing out.

And that’s how he managed to stay up until 4am one night watching countless performances. Ones from his early days where he played up the androgyny of his slight frame, covering himself in glitter and dramatic makeup, to his later ones, where the youthful suppleness had gone and left behind lean muscle that aided in all those advanced moves. Though there was less of that glittery sort of dramatic flare in the later-half of his career, the sensuality seemed to mature with him, and Thor had caught himself drooling as he watched Loki perform a lap dance on some unprepared ( _lucky_ ) audience member for some charity show.

It had made the next few days of spending hours at a time with Loki’s sharp gaze watching his every move that much more stressful. He couldn’t decide if it was because of his self-consciousnesses about his weight or ability, or that he was liable to start thinking about Loki rolling his hips like _that_ and get hard.

His first performance had been scheduled for the end of the week, which had seemed too soon and too far at the time. Now it had come and he’d gone out on a stage, nearly naked, blinded by the bright, colorful lights and with music so loud he couldn’t tell he was being cheered or booed. There had been some bills scattered around his feet, so a few people seemed to have enjoyed it enough.

Thor walked down the silent hall, feeling like the walls where trying to squeeze in closer. The music was almost completely muffled here, just a deep hum he could feel shaking his ribs. He was still in the skimpy shorts Steve had helped him pick out, and a silky robe that felt too short all of a sudden. He took a deep breath as he came up to the door at the end of the hall, painted black with a golden plaque proclaiming _E_ _mployee’s_ _O_ _nly_. Thor knocked softly, hearing Loki’s voice on the other side tell him to come in.

He opened the door cautiously, peeking inside first in the hopes of getting a little warning about what he was in for. Loki had his chair turned away from the door, but Thor could see his face – his gaze trained out the large windows that lined one of the walls and looked out in to the floor of the club. Thor took a deep, bracing breath and soldiered on, walking inside and shutting the door behind him. He took in as much of the darkened office as he could, gulping a little at the large portrait hanging up on one of the walls: Loki hanging from a golden pole with a sensuous ease that suggested gravity didn’t exist for him, his heavy lidded eyes boring in to the viewer with his lips parted in what looked like a blissful sigh.

“So...”

Thor jerked, the back of his neck prickling at being caught staring.

“What did you think of your first performance?”

Thor shifted his weight, tugging the front of his robe in a useless attempt getting a little more of his chest covered. “It felt pretty okay, I guess.”

The silence hung. The air felt a bit thick and Thor had a hard time catching his breath again.

Thor stayed frozen in place as Loki stood from his desk, strolling across the room and closing the distance between them. Green eyes bore down on him from the long slope of his narrow nose, a few black curls falling across a pale cheek. Thor had the intense urge to reach up and tuck them back behind his ear.

A smirk appeared on Loki’s face, as if he knew what Thor was thinking. Loki moved closer, getting in to Thor’s space, finger hooking under Thor’s chin.

“Can I be honest with you, Thor?”

Thor’s mouth was dry. He nodded.

“As a former dancer myself, I agree with you- it was _pretty_ okay - I didn’t expect very much when you’ve only been just learning these moves, even though I still suspect you’re holding back on me,” Loki said, and Thor felt heat rise to his cheeks. “But, as a man, I couldn’t tear my eyes off you.”

Loki’s cool, detached expression crumbled, lashes fluttering as his eyes seem to get a few shades darker, his gaze skirting down, along with his fingers. He let out a heavy sigh as his index finger skimmed the skin peeking out from the opening of his robe. Thor felt his heart thumping faster, stomach doing flip after flip.

“I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you, as much as I’ve tried.”

“Oh,” was all Thor can manage to say to that, his voice soft and raspy. Loki kept getting closer and closer, and Thor’s feet couldn’t seem to move. Loki’s finger kept dragging downwards, catching on the knot (barely) holding the robe closed, the silky fabric making it easy to loosen with little effort, and the robe fell open. Thor’s breath caught, heart leaping in to his throat.

Loki’s gaze was heavy on him, burning hot and leaving invisible trails along Thor’s skin wherever it went. He felt like he was in a dream, his mind and body not quite connected to each other any more. Loki moved closer, their noses close enough to brush. His fingers spread over the center of his chest. Insecurities flaring, Thor fought to not flinch away from the touch.

Loki stepped back, his hand leaving behind an invisible mark on Thor’s skin. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his perfectly neat suit jacket. “I’m making you uncomfortable, sorry-”

Thor opened his mouth, wanting to protest but unable to form the words.

“I just thought- it seemed like this week there had been something- I must’ve- I don’t know what I was thinking-”

“No,” Thor croaked out, feet able to move once again and taking him within touching distance of Loki. He wrestled with what to say, his mind in a whirl. Was Loki _really_ interested? Thor wasn’t an idiot, he knew he was still plenty attractive, but he was pretty schlubby compared to his usual self. Thor figured with all the other, just as attractive and _extremely_ fit dancers walking around... Well, he’d be hardly worth paying much mind to at this point.

“I’m out of shape?” Thor said, wanting to cringe as soon as it came out.

Loki arched a brow at him. “Yes?”

Thor gestured with his hands, mystified.

“My tastes may be a bit... peculiar, given the profession I’ve found myself in, if that’s what your wondering.”

Thor opened his mouth. Shut it. Opened it again and said: “You like fat guys?”

Loki made a face. “Well, I wouldn’t say _fat_... but I do like some _softness,_ yes.”

Thor stared at Loki, still dumbfounded at the entire situation. “So... you-” He gestured between the two of them, unable to find something to say.

Loki sighed, a look of amusement mixed with annoyance on his face as he walked back in to Thor’s space. “I see I need to spell it out for you,” he said softly, hand coming up to rest on Thor’s chest again. “I have hardly been able to _think_ since you walked through the door. I’ve been craving you this entire week.”

Thor’s mouth hung open, skin flushing with heat as his heart-rate sped up. Loki was so close. He could count the dark eyelashes framing his eyes, smell his cologne, feel the heat pouring from his gaze.

Loki’s fingers dragged upward, skimming over Thor’s throat to cup Thor’s chin. With their lips close enough to brush, Loki whispered, “I can’t spend another second just watching you.”

Thor shivered, a small gasp passing his lips. Then he felt Loki’s mouth on his, and all the force and hunger behind it. Loki’s hands found their way in to Thor’s messy hair, grasping tight at the roots and tugging lightly to tilt Thor’s head just so. Goosebumps rippled across Thor’s skin, his nerves lighting up from head to toe. He closed the minuscule space between them, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist and pulling Loki against him. Loki moaned, tickling Thor’s mouth with the vibration of it, his heart hammering. Loki kept one hand in his hair while he dragged the other back down Thor’s body, slipping under the robe to grope and squeeze at every inch of Thor he could reach. Thor groaned, hips thrusting forward of their own accord, and he felt Loki’s erection pushing incessantly against the front of his expensive trousers.

Loki pulled back, leaving Thor breathless and ready to protest until he saw the fiery look in his eyes. Loki grabbed him by the lapel of the robe, fingers white against the black silk, and dragged him over to his large desk. He cleared the few items sitting on it’s dark, gleaming surface with a thoughtless swipe of his arm and yanked Thor over to stand in front of it. Loki tore the robe off, his lashes fluttering as he raked his gazed over Thor’s body. Thor stood there, knees threatening to collapse on him, hardly able to take a full breath as he watched Loki decide what to do with him.

“Turn around,” Loki said, voice deep and full of gravel and shooting straight to Thor’s throbbing cock.

Heart fluttering in his throat, Thor did as he was told. He could see out in to the club, the faceless mass of the crowd watching the pair of performers on the stage now, the lights pulsing a rainbow of colors to the beat of a bass-filled song he could barely hear. He gasped when Loki’s hand flattened out between his shoulder blades, tipping Thor forward until his hands were planted on the desk. Loki’s hands skimmed over Thor’s sides, down his thighs and then back up. Thor shivered the whole time, soft moans drawn from his throat as he rocked back on to his heels. He hissed with pleasure as Loki kissed his spine, hardly noticing the fingertips hooking on to the waistband of the Lycra shorts he wore, dragging them down, down, down, until he was totally bare before Loki.

He only realized that Loki was still knelt on the ground between his feet when he felt the hot gust of breath against his ass.

With his hands cupping the backs of Thor’s thighs, he ordered in a whisper, “up.” Kneading his fingers in to the fleshy swell of his hamstrings.

With a whimper, Thor climbed up on the desk, one shaking leg at a time. Loki’s hand was back between his shoulders, gently but insistently pushing him down. He buckled under the light pressure, head light and blood rushing in his ears. It had been so long since he’d done anything like this- all the stress and slow building insecurities had made it nearly impossible to let go around someone else or even _want_ someone- but Loki was magnetic, he’d already been drawing Thor in since meeting. Intimidating and irresistible. And Loki wanted him back.

Thor was pulled from his thoughts with the soft brush of fabric on his back. Loki grabbed his wrists, tugging them up to sit at the small of his back and wrapping something around them. The tie from the robe, maybe. Whaever it was, it looped around Thor’s wrists – loose enough that it wouldn’t cut off circulation or give him any trouble if he wanted out, but it left him open and vulnerable. He was on full display. Nothing to do but sit and take what he was given.

Thor moaned, long and shamelessly loud, breath leaving a fog on the desk’s surface.

Loki laughed, soft and breathless, hands caressing Thor’s ass. “You like this?”

Thor shivered, nodding as much as he could with his cheek pressed to the desk.

Loki let out a pleased hum, thumbs playing with the crack of his ass. “I think you’ll like this more.”

And before Thor could even process what he’d just said, Loki was spreading him open and he was kissing the sensitive pucker of skin hidden there. Lips wet and smacking loudly against the quiet hum filling the rest of the office.

Thor cried out in surprise, body jolting with the sensation. His eyes rolled and fluttered shut, his breathing harsh and peppered with sharp gasps as Loki teased his hole with swift, teasing licks. Loki spread him open wider, fingers bruising as he dug in to Thor’s skin. His tongue swept in slow circles - one direction, then the other, over and over. It made Thor squirm, hips rocking to get more of the sensation. Then, Loki sealed his lips around his hole, firming his tongue, and thrusted.

“Loki,” Thor groaned, arching his back.

Loki moaned, making Thor flinch hard enough to dislodge Loki. Loki chuckled, giving Thor’s ass an affectionate squeeze. “Sensitive,” he mused.

He spread Thor back open and went back to where he was before, but now one of his hands crawled around to grasp at Thor’s leaking cock, letting out a hot breath against Thor’s ass while he weighed it in his hand. Thor let out a long, low whine as Loki’s tongue slipped back in, the slight burn of dry skin on his cock adding to all the pleasurable sensations coursing through him. Loki's fist wrapped tight around him and moving slow, stroking up as his tongue dipped in. Thor choked on what little air he took in, body going back and forth between tensing up and turning to jelly.

Loki played him like a virtuoso, drawing noises out of Thor he didn’t think he could make, making him shake like a leaf from the pleasure charging through his veins. Loki hummed against him, the sound soft and encouraging, pushing him every-so-gently closer to the edge of the cliff. His hand moved faster, giving a little swirl around the leaking head of his cock, a wriggle of his tongue before driving back in.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor sobbed, back tensing when Loki groaned into him again, the vibrations running up his spine and down the length of his cock.

Thor gasped wetly, a few stars sparking across his vision as he came in thick spurts on Loki’s desk. Through the snowy fuzz of sound in his ears, he could hear Loki hiss through his teeth as he stood, and the sharp, quick _bzzt_ of a fly being undone. His hand was back on Thor’s ass a moment after, followed by the slick sound of him jerking off. Thor moaned softly, rocking his hips back, offering himself, and Loki let out a strained noise from the back of his throat. His hand moved faster, letting out a sigh as Thor felt stripes of cum brand his skin.

Their breathing was heavy as Loki took a step back. “Beautiful.” He breathed the simple declaration, heavy with something that made Thor shiver. He was helping Thor off his desk a moment after that, releasing Thor from his makeshift bonds and running his hands all over him.

After getting his suit back in order, he plucked the robe back off the floor, helping slip it on Thor's shoulders.

Still panting, Thor wondered aloud, “is that why your stage name was Silvertongue?”

Loki threw his head back with a cackle, giving Thor the brightest smile he’d seen on his face since they'd met.

With a wink and hands trailing down Thor's chest he said, “it seems you figured out my deep, dark secret, darling.”


End file.
